spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Rexblade
The Rex Blade, or God Sword, is a important relic of Sweden passed down by the Rex line through generations of the prestigious family. With origins from outer space, (Thus the Metal from Heart of Celestial Fire in the Legend of Rexblade) it is strong and made of unknown metals. It is a symbol of the prestige and power of the Rex Line and along with the three crowns and lions a symbol of Sweden. Each king highly valued the blade and its design and strength at advanced. The mysterious metal make sure stronger then most others. Forged in the flames of a volcano with clever use of tungsten, it was crafted uniquely as well. History Important history, as it has been under many King and not all will be listed. Creation After hearing of a mysterious event in the forest of Tiveden Gustavus Adolphus went to investigate. He found the crater with meteorite and was enamored with the metals within, a glowing steel like substance. He wanted it for a blade, a symbol of prestige. He journeyed through Farska to find the best metalworkers. The team included many well known faces, such as John Hasselson. Together they got permission from Norway to use the great volcano Beerenberg for forging it, believing it would grant the metal greater power. The metal was hard to work with as it was stronger then most tools. However they were able to melt it and use it to craft a blade. A beautiful hilt was designed for it, and the blade full of Swedish runes, and even some Latin, Gustavus favorite language. Deus Gladius. God Sword. Gustavus proclaims it was a gift from heaven itself to the Swedes, saying it was proof there cause in the 30 years war was just. It was bathed in the holiest of waters and Gustavus set forth to use it in his war. He used this weapon in all of his missions after its forging. It’s very appearance emboldening the troops to fight better and harder. It became a symbol of Sweden during the thirty years war, and a threat to there enemies that “The God-Blade will strike you down!” This legendary sword was almost lost on the death of its first bearer, Gustavus. However sacrificing large amounts of blood, limb and life to retrieve it. It was taken back to Sweden and given to Gustavus heir. War of Ascension King Fredrik bore it well and about halfway through the war, fighting the mutinous rebels with the God Sword. However Gerald planned a robbery of the palace and stole it, believing possession of the God-Blade would make Sweden turn to his side. When he showed it off afterwards it had the opposite affect, the people not believing a thief should wield a gift from heaven. Thus the fight was continued and Gerald killed, the Sword reclaimed and eventually passed to Harold. King Harald King Harald used it well. He used this holy blade to strike down the Pagans that besieged beloved Sweden. He used this blade to order the commencement of his many projects. He even added to the blade, improving it and adding to the reigns of its hilt. The sword was prominent in his reign and he is seen as one of its most worthy holders. He was, like any other Swede who has possessed it vastly proud of his role as bearer of the Rexblade. Carolus Carolus was given it at the deathbed of his previous father, Brok. After this he took great pride in its bearing, cleaning it every night even when not needed and treating it with great reverence. He zealously protects it, maybe more so then other kings. He strives to be worthy of his fathers last gift. In the great northern war he used it many times. With the sword he knighted Randolf before he was made king, and used the sword in the coronation ceremony. He used it when assaulting the Soviet Union. He used it to kill a traitorous spy and talked about it with his friends. With this he killed the mayor of Moscow. Every night Carolus kneels, his sword stabbed into the ground and prays with his sword. This was continued even in the thick of the war. After the was he used it in many ceremonies. When he fought Solomon when captured in the Soviet remnants camp in the forest of Tiveden he was calm, until being enraged by Solomon taking it from his grasp. His reverence has continued of the sacred blade. The Blade The blade has a intricately carved and detailed hilt. The hilt features lions around a carefully carved base and a circle with the three crowns within it. This base leads into a well designed blade. The blade has a special shine to it unseen in many other metals and rarely losers it’s luster. The blade has carved on it many Swedish runes and of course the Latin words Deus Gladius. The sword can cut through many objects without trouble and can beat the strongest steel. Being a rare metal from space none (or at least very little) of its like have been crafted like it, thus it’s strength is rare and powerful. Prestige Being the wielders of the Rexblade is a role of great prestige. Those rulers who prove themselves worthy of such a weapon are held in high regards. A ruler granted it has much to aspire to making Swedish kings quite ambitious. Not only is it a holy relic but it is a family heirloom. It is also greatly respected by the Norwegians and they feel some pride of it as it was forged, of course, in there volcano. The Rexblade, being passed down from generations has seen the best and the worst of Sweden’s kings. Category:Weapon Category:Relic Category:Item Category:Sweden Category:Page